Is It Just A Show?
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: This is my first Inuyasha Fanficion. Its based on a little game me and my friends played when we were in 5th grade. Its got a lot of OCs. I hope you like it! Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Is It Just A Show?**

**By: WolfDemonQueen**

**A small young little girl and boy ran up to an older women and hugged her tight.**

"**Hi GRANDMA" they both yelled**

"**Well hello little ones" the older women said in a sweet voice.**

"**Can you tell us a story?" asked the little boy.**

"**Yeah" the small girl said in agreement.**

"**Why sure I will" she said "but how about a new story? Ok?"**

"**YEAH" the two yelled again.**

**The old women laughed and led to two inside her house and sat on the couch where the two children sat next to her.**

"**Well this story is about a girl and a few of the closest friends while they where in fifth grade…." Then women started up the story.**

**Story**

"**Bailey!" a girl of about 10 called after her friend as she entered the lunch room of her school. **

**Bailey then turned to look at the girl who had called out to her. She smiled and waved. "Hi Hannah!"**

**Hannah smiled and pointed to seat she had saved for her. She walked over and was greeted by yet another smiling face. "Hi Sean" She said as she sat down. Not even a minute later another girl came up to her and screamed her name. "HI BAILEY!" the girl yelled. Bailey just sweat dropped and turned to look at the screamer. "Hello Sarah"**

**Sarah smiled and sat down in the empty seat next to Bailey. Bailey then looked at all her friends. **

**Hannah was a shortish girl of 10 years old, with short brown hair and brown eyes. She had light tan skin. She was wearing a black shirt with a whiten dog on it and blue jeans with a pare of white Tennis shoes.**

**Sean was a little shorter than Hannah, but he to was 10 years old. He had short light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a ice dragon on it blue jeans. He was also warring a pare of white and black Tennis shoes.**

**Sarah was the smallest of the group, she was yes 10 years old. She had shortish blond hair and hazel eyes. She was warring a green shirt with a blond haired female elf on it and blue jeans. With a pare of white Tennis shoes.**

**Last but not least the oldest Bailey. She was of the age of 11 years old. Bailey had long dark brown hair and she kept it in a low pony tail. She was warring a black shirt with a large gray wolf on it and long black pants that hid her black boots.**

"**So did you see Saturday's episode of Inuyasha?" Hannah asked all of them.**

"**I did…It was cool!" Sean answered looking at Hannah.**

"**I agree" Bailey said as she crossed her arms as she always did.**

"**Yeah" Sarah yelled smiling.**

**Bailey then looked around for a clock but could not find one. "Hey Hannah what time is it?"**

"**7:42" Hannah answered.**

"**We better get to home room….we all know hates us being "late"" Sean said as he stood up.**

"**Yeah" the rest of them said and stood up and began to walk to their shared home room.**

"**Hey did you see the storm out side earlier?" Sarah asked.**

"**Nah Sarah! I just got wet and never saw the storm "all" around me" Bailey answered with shear sarcasm and the rest of the gang started to laugh including Sarah.**

**As they where walking down the hallway there was a huge crack of thunder that made the floor and walls shack which caused the gang fall to the ground. Once the halls stopped moving an administrator came running into the hallway and looked around to see if anyone was hurt. The gang sat up slowly and looked at each other then at the administrator. But before any of them could say anything a bolt of lighting struck throw the ceiling and hit Bailey and the others. The teacher that had run to the hall screamed and all the teachers and students came running out of their class rooms just in time to see them get hit. All the children and teachers could see and hear Bailey, Hannah. Sarah and Sean screaming in pain through the lighting, and when the lighting was gone the only thing left were black marks in the shape of the children lying on the ground. There where no bodies...nothing. Just the black marks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Is It Just A Show? **

**By WolfDemonQueen**

**All the children screamed and the teachers covered their faces. One teacher said quietly. "Who here knows who the children were?"**

**A small girl with long dark hair and brown eyes spoke up. "I do" **

**Her teacher turned around and looked at her. "Who were they Alora" She asked**

"**Their names are Bailey, Sean, Hannah, and Sarah…….they r in home room." Alora answered.**

**Alora was a small girl, she was 10 years old and had like I said before long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She at the time was warring a black shirt with a blue haired girl on it and blue jeans. She also wore a pare of white tennis shoes. "Oh and ma'am may I pleas go to the bathroom?" her teacher nodded and she was off.**

**Alora Prove.**

**Damnit! Those kids were taken to the demon world!...shit! Ah the bathroom. I run into the bathroom and take out an old looking key and chant some words in Japanese and a huge flash of golden light surrounds her and them she's gone.**

**-Demon World-**

**Sarah was the first to wake up. But as soon as she did she screamed which then woke up the others.**

"**WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE HOW!" Sean yelled as he shot up wide awake now.**

"**What in the hell" Bailey said in a cold voice as she stood up and looked around.**

"**Where are we" Hannah asked.**

**Bailey eyes widened "Cant you tell…..we're in the Inuyasha World…."**

"**This place is not called the Inuyasha World…its call the Demon World" a women with long blue hair said as she walked up to them. "Hi my name-"**

"**Keda" Bailey cut the women off.**

"**Why yes it is…how did you know that?" Keda asked and the others looked at Bailey.**

"**I once looked up demons and your name and picture came up" she answered. "So we're in Japan?"**

"**No but close" Keda answered "You are like I said before in the Demon World or Demon Realm….its modeled after the fuddle area of Japan"**

"**OH COOL!" Sarah screamed.**

"**But why are we even here?" Bailey asked calmly.**

"**Yes why are we" Hannah asked in a calm voice as well.**

"**You are reincarnations of high powered demons" Keda said looking them over "Ah Hannah you are the reincarnation of Inuyashe the white dog kaiyou or Pele Fire Goddess…and Sean you are the reincarnation of Wax the Dragon demon or Gogh Ice God….you Sarah are the reincarnation of Shine the Earth Elf or Gaea the Goddess of Earth….and last Bailey you are the reincarnation or Ayame the Queen of the realm or Juno goddess of goddesses"**

"**WAIT!" Sean yelled and everyone turned to look at him. "Inuyasha is just a show….this world, realm whatever cant be real…it cant"**

"**But it is young man" a old looking wolf walked out of no where.**

"**Oh hello Master Iku" Keda greeted.**

"**Hello child" the old wolf said and then looked the others over and he spotted Bailey. "Ayame is that you child?"**

"**You…you mean me" Bailey then pointed at her self.**

"**Why yes young one…don't you recognize your own grandfather girl?" he asked.**

"**Um…Master Iku…..she dose not remember…because she's the reincarnation of princess Ayame" Keda explained. "Not the one you remember….sorry sir"**

"**Well I knew that….I was at my dear granddaughter's barrel" Master Iku said.**

**Bailey and the others just stood there clueless.**

"**Um…so we all died?" Hannah asked.**

"**Yes…….you did" Keda spoke.**

"**Wow….you mean we're zombies!" Sean yelled.**

"**I always thought you smelled dead" Sarah said holding her noise.**

"**Hey your dead to!" Sean argued. **

"**So at least I don't smell like you do!" Sarah protested**

"**ARGH! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Bailey yelled over the two of them which they bout quitted on the spot. "Oy Vay…my head hurts"**

"**So now that that's settled how do we get back to our realm?" Hannah asked.**

"**You will find out all in good time my dear" Master Iku said "Now fallow me to your new homes for now"**


End file.
